Revenge
by PsychicDreams
Summary: [crossover xxxHOLiC] There comes a time in every boy’s life when it becomes enough. Watanuki and Kazahaya have had enough of their boyfriends always getting the better of the deal.
1. Part 1

There comes a time in every boy's life when it becomes enough. Watanuki had enough of Doumeki always getting the better of the deal. He was tired of being the one who always got poked fun at. Always being smirked at by that bastard, the way he undressed him with his eyes.

Just because they were dating, didn't mean that Doumeki could get full of himself about the whole thing. Like randomly kissing him or feeling him up, or teasing him or whispering in his ear or making out when Watanuki was busying studying that big test in algebra that they had the next day…which couldn't wait…and no he wouldn't stop studying just because he was suckling on his soft spot…

Aw, damn.

Watanuki was in a foul mood as he waited for his friend to get off work. In fact, he'd found Kudou Kazahaya to be a marvel in the world and could always relate. They had the same problems. Rikuou sounded just as hard assed as Doumeki did, but at least he didn't have to live with his boyfriend…yet. He was getting suspicious that Doumeki might be pushing for that recently.

"Che," he muttered, glancing up when he heard footsteps approach him near the railing he was leaning against as he watched the lake. "Ah, Kazahaya-kun." It had taken awhile for him to get used to it, but his friend had insisted he call him Kazahaya since they were such good friends.

"Sorry it took so long. Damn Rikuou wouldn't let me leave."

He set a knowing eye on the faint hickies he saw on Kazahaya's neck and the boy in question flushed brilliantly and covered it with his hand.

"I feel sorry for you, Kazahaya-kun. You have to live with him. You probably never get a moment's peace."

"Well…I don't mind it so much at night and all, but sometimes I get mad when he thinks he just do what he wants. I mean, just because he wants it, I have to along with it?!"

Watanuki nodded enthusiastically, completely and utterly understanding his friend's problem. Doumeki was just like that, honestly! It was infuriating. It didn't matter that he enjoyed it, it was the _principle_ of the thing.

Kazahaya nodded and Watanuki realized that he had said it out loud. "One of these days, I'm going to get revenge on that stupid guy! The way he wakes me up is even worse than it used to be ever since we…started going out…"

The idea of revenge began to turn around in his head slowly. He'd never truly considered it feasible with just himself, but if he had a helping hand…Yeah, but what would they do? He wasn't very knowledgeable about sex techniques and neither was Kazahaya.

"I'd ask Yuuko-san about that, but…"

"Your boss? About what?"

"About revenge," he muttered slowly. "I mean, I never gave revenge much thought because I didn't think I could pull it off by myself, but with the both of us, it might be possible. The only problem is, I really don't…" He flushed a little, "don't really know much about…revenge…in that sort of…way."

Kazahaya blushed too. "Yeah, me neither. But, I think I know where she is."

"Eh?"

"Well, I heard Kakei talking on the phone earlier and…maybe it's just my intuition, but he said he was going to be having a guest and he closed the shop."

Watanuki's eyes narrowed. "Let's go check."

"What, now?"

"What better time? We're _both_ off from work. All we have to do is avoid Himura-san and Doumeki and we're good."

"I…I guess…"

Watanuki, being far more forward and hotheaded than Kazahaya, dragged his friend back down the street and toward the Green Drug store.

Sure enough, it was closed and when they pressed their ear against the office door, there was talking. Without a doubt, he recognized that laughter. Yuuko was there all right. Kazahaya seemed doubtful about it, but once Watanuki got an idea in his teeth, it took a lot to make him let it go.

He knocked peremptorily and a gentle voice called out, "Come in."

The boy thought that if he let go of Kazahaya's hand, the other one might bolt and he wasn't about to let that happen. They were going to do this together and make a very lasting impression and prove that they were the rulers in their respective relationships.

"Why, Watanuki," Yuuko commented. "You came searching for me? Do you really like me that much? Dear me, Doumeki-kun would be so jealous!"

He leveled her with an unamused glance, but now seeing her, his will was fading. She'd never let him hear the end of it. She'd never let him forget it. Did he really want to have the rest of his life suffering with teasing?

"Kudou-kun, was there something you wanted? I gave both you and Rikuou the day off."

Kazahaya's employer's voice reminded him of their purpose and he straightened his spine. Even Yuuko's teasing would be worth it if he could get revenge on Doumeki for all the things he'd put him through.

"We need…favors."

"Oh?" the man he hadn't previously noted before, who was lying on the sofa with his head pillowed on Kazahaya's employer's lap, shifted a little to look at them. Or he supposed he did, since he wore heavy sunglasses. "Favors? Naughty favors?"

Kazahaya and Watanuki flushed and the faint chuckles from the three faded away as they realized the two boys were serious. The man in black with the sunglasses' jaw dropped and he began guffawing so hard that Watanuki thought he might burst a lung.

Yuuko leapt to her feet and clung to Watanuki with all the tenacity of a woodpecker on cocaine. "Oh, my little Watanuki-chan has finally all grown up! Of course I'll help you!"

"What exactly do you need?" asked the kind man with the soft voice and Watanuki really hoped that this would be worth it.

Kazahaya peered around the corner with Watanuki, watching in a nervousness he'd never experienced before as Rikuou met Saiga in the alley near the green drug store. The only problem was, he never knew with Saiga. He didn't want the older man to give away their plan. Saiga had said that he had the perfect way to get Rikuou to follow him, but…

He watched as Rikuou leaned down to smell something that Saiga held out. At first, he wasn't sure if that was supposed do something, but then Rikuou's legs collapsed from under him and the big man caught him expertly. As if he knew they were there watching, he flashed them a big 'OK' signal and slung the big boy over his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this, Kimihiro-kun?" he whispered to Watanuki.

The other boy didn't even look at him, too busy hurrying for the next destination: Yuuko and Doumeki. "Of course," he hissed, dragging him by the wrist behind him.

Watanuki really impressed him. Kazahaya himself would never have had the guts to go through with the whole idea if Watanuki weren't pushing him. He really was someone to admire. He just hoped that Rikuou wouldn't get revenge on him for _his_ revenge.

"I just hope she doesn't give the game away," Watanuki muttered. "You never know with Yuuko-san."

So he was worried about the same things that Kazahaya had been, huh? Once again, he questioned why he was doing this, but he remembered almost instantly when Rikuou had made him late to meet Watanuki by…'detaining' him. It had taken an extra twenty minutes to make himself presentable after that.

They hid behind a nearby tree, watching as the schoolboy that could only be Doumeki met with the almost unbelievably tall Yuuko, Dimensional Witch and plotting extraordinaire. Watanuki had once told him that he suspected if there was an Evil Plotting And All Around Torture for Manipulative Genius' Club, that she'd be the president.

Kazahaya privately thought that Kakei would then be Vice President and Saiga the Secretary.

She was holding something out, just like Saiga had done, but this time, he could smell it. It smelled like food…and chocolate at that. Probably Watanuki had made it, but…how was this going to work? Carefully and silently, the shifted forward until they could hear what was being said.

"Like I was saying, Doumeki-kun, Watanuki made these earlier, but was pouting and wasn't going to give it to you. I thought I'd come give it to you."

"Why?"

"Because seeing Watanuki all upset when it's gone just makes me giggle in delight," Yuuko replied and giggled. That sounded so convincing, he couldn't tell it was a lie. When he saw the annoyed tightness of Watanuki's jaw, he figured it was the truth, about the chocolate and what she said.

Doumeki didn't seem to give it a second thought and ate the brownie whole. His head tilted, as if he had tasted something funny with it, but before he could say anything, his body went slack and he slumped to the ground.

"Now, Kudou-kun, call Saiga and tell him we have another pickup for him."

Kazahaya pulled out his cellphone and punched in one the speed-dial buttons. He honestly hoped that this ended well, but by this time, he knew there wasn't any more room for second thoughts. They had to go through with it now. 


	2. Part 2

Rikuou woke with a start and glanced around him. He was in a very nicely decorated and comfortable room. How did he get here? The last thing he could remember was leaning down to smell some cologne that Saiga had suggested he give to Kazahaya as a gift for an anniversary present, which he had thought was premature, but figured it couldn't hurt.

What the hell had happened? Had he blacked out for some reason?

He gathered his feet under him, but he found that when he tried to stand, he was jerked back down. There was a very steadfast rope tying his hands. He followed it to where it was locked very securely in the wall and he frowned in confusion. No matter how he pulled at it, there was no leeway.

"It won't break."

Thankfully it wasn't restricting a lot of movement and he shifted to look at his left. There was another boy next to him, wearing a summer uniform of a school he didn't recognize. Golden eyes looked vaguely bored and Rikuou noticed that he was also tied. However, he didn't seem to be alarmed.

"What are we doing here?"

"Not a clue."

"Have you seen the kidnappers?"

"Nope."

Well, he wasn't offering up a lot of details, but he figured there probably wasn't a lot to offer up. Whatever it was, it couldn't be terribly harmful if…wait, was _Saiga_ in on whatever it was? What was Kakei up to? After all, Saiga only obeyed Kakei.

The silence filled up between the two, as neither felt the need for conversation. He glanced around the room to take in details and noticed there were no windows. The floor had not only thick carpeting as soft as Kazahaya's skin, but also multiple cushions scattered around. It looked very clean and it was quite comfortable, with the exception of his wrists being tied.

"Name?"

"Himura Rikuou. You?"

"Doumeki Shizuka."

"Know where we are?"

"Nope."

Silence fell again. It was twenty minutes later, as he was leaning against the wall and imagining Kazahaya's soft skin and making love to him again, when there were footsteps coming near the only door in the room. Two people, from the sound of it. He hoped he could go soon. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but he missed Kazahaya and teasing the poor soul.

Or he missed him until the door opened.

Kudou Kazahaya and a boy he vaguely recognized from the shop but hadn't paid a single bit of attention to. He pushed his glasses up and smirked, but it wasn't directed at him. No, it was…he glanced to the boy next to him and noticed that the golden gaze was meeting the others fearlessly. And did that other boy have one gold eye and one blue…?

"Oi, Kazahaya. Untie us, would you?"

"I don't think so," the boy next to his boyfriend said and crossed his arms. "After all, if we let you go, then why did we go to all the trouble to kidnap you in the first place?"

"What for?"

That smirk got wider at Doumeki's question and the other boy practically crowed. "_**Revenge.**_"

"W-wait," Rikuou muttered, his mind not comprehending the situation. _We? What we?_ "You're telling me that Kazahaya, dense and shy Kazahaya…was…part of this?"

"Yes."

Rikuou couldn't hold it in. He laughed long and hard until he had tears in his eyes. He clutched his stomach as best he could with his tied hands and almost passed out. Three pairs of eyes were staring at him, but he couldn't stop laughing.

"_I did too!_" Kazahaya burst out, face flushed with rage.

He frantically blinked to clear his eyes and tried to stave off his laughter long enough to speak. "Kazahaya…you turn red when I _kiss_ you, for cryin' out loud!"

For a moment, he thought Kazahaya might blow up in rage, but the explosive yelling and name calling that he expected didn't happen. What did happen destroyed his amusement and he couldn't tell if he should scowl or looked shocked when Kazahaya wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy's shoulders next to him. Those sweet, soft lips that he loved to kiss were sitting right next someone else's ear and he burned with fury, especially when it didn't seem as if the boy minded.

It appeared as if he wasn't the only one not pleased, because Doumeki seemed to fairly radiate his unhappiness. They were too close for Rikuou's peace of mind and he jerked a little on the ropes that bound him. Kazahaya looked smug and he knew it was on purpose when that tongue that had only ever graced his skin ran along the inside of the boy's ear he clung to, causing a shiver to run down the slimmer one's spine.

"Oi, Watanuki!"

For the first time he'd met this Doumeki half an hour ago, there was an expression on that stoic face. It looked to be partly between panic and rage. So the kid's name was Watanuki? Wasn't…wasn't Watanuki the kid that Kazahaya had been meeting recently…? It couldn't be that he was possessed?

No wait… "You got Kakei and Saiga to help you, didn't you?" he demanded, a tone of mild discovery coating his voice.

"And that woman."

Watanuki smiled and touched his slim fingers to his lips and his pale skin rivaled that of Kazahaya's. His color reminded him of alabaster, just one shade short of being white. "Of course. So just…relax and contemplate all the things we have planned for you."

He couldn't describe the walk the two of them left with was anything but…sultry.

A growl formed deep in his throat. "You dating him?"

Doumeki seemed just as displeased as him. "Yeah."

"No offense, pal, but I really don't like him right now."

"Good thing we're on the same page because I don't like yours either."

Watanuki touched his burning red cheeks and tried to calm down. It had taken every inch of control that Yuuko had been hammering into him for the past hour not to have turned into a blushing idiot when Kazahaya had spontaneously hugged him. Nor could he have helped the involuntary shiver when he'd licked his ear. That was where Doumeki always…

"I'm sorry, Kimihiro-kun. I just…"

He shook his head reassuringly at Kazahaya's repentant expression. "I didn't know you were going to do it, but it worked like a charm. You saw their expressions didn't you? I just wasn't expecting it."

Kazahaya seemed to want to believe him and his slightly down mood brightened, until he turned red himself. "Um…what do we do now? Do we do what Kakei-san said, or what your boss said?"

Watanuki looked at their list of helpful 'suggestions' from their conspiring bosses.

_1. Tie them up._ That was definitely Yuuko's and they'd done that.

_2. Make out in front of them._ Yuuko again, but he wasn't sure he could go through with that. It wasn't that he disliked Kazahaya, but he only wanted Doumeki to be touching him…

_3. Walk around half naked in front of them._ Definitely Yuuko. Did she populate this _whole_ list?

_4. Tease them wearing only an apron._

"Who's…?"

"That's definitely Saiga-san's…"

"Oh…"

_5. Make out with opposite partners._ Could he even do that? Somehow…it didn't seem possible. Not only for Kazahaya, but that he didn't think he could get…aroused doing that. And he wanted to get revenge, not anger Doumeki.

"I think…that one was Saiga-san's too…"

"I think…we should not do that."

"I agree."

When he read the sixth one, he turned brilliant shade of scarlet. "Um, this one?"

"That's Kakei-san's. I recognize the handwriting."

The only other one on the list was number seven and given what it read…He glanced at Kazahaya. "I think we should save Yuuko's here for last. That's going to be, well…I think that should be the finale."

Kazahaya was as red as he was when he read it. "Yeah, I think so."

Dropping the list on the table, he took a deep breath and readied his courage. "Come on, let's get a grip. We can't go in there blushing or they won't take us seriously! This is revenge!"

"Absolutely!" Kazahaya agreed, pumping his fist in the air.

Doumeki Shizuka had never thought of himself as a jealous man before. Maybe he hadn't needed to because he'd always figured that if another man had touched Watanuki, he'd freak even worse than he did when Doumeki did. He'd always been confident of also keeping Watanuki's sexual attentions satisfied.

But when he'd seen that…Kazahaya clutching his beloved Kimihiro…if his hands hadn't been tied, he wasn't sure what he would have done, but it wouldn't have been good. That shiver that had gone through the sweet, slim body of his boyfriend was only meant for him and him alone.

There was a tense atmosphere between him and Himura next to him. They had nothing against each other, as they were both in the same situation, but he didn't like Kazahaya the same way Himura didn't like Watanuki.

How long were they going to be gone for? It was already passing half an hour again and he had some serious things to say to Watanuki. Damn stupid ropes.

When the door opened finally, his golden eyes were burning with jealousy and unhappiness and it didn't help that this time, Watanuki's shirt was completely unbuttoned, and that Kazahaya wasn't wearing one at all. His eyes snapped to frantically run over every inch of exposed skin on his boyfriend, but was glad to see that there were no kiss marks.

"Kazahaya, you won't dare tell me you did something with…with…"

"Would it upset you if I did?" teased the other boy.

"_Yes!_"

But he lost track of their conversation when Watanuki was towering over him and blocking out some of the light from the ceiling fan. It gave him a halo of gold and despite it all, he thought that Watanuki had never looked so beautiful. A bare foot shifted between Doumeki's legs and teasingly rubbed lightly. His eye twitched just a little, but he refused to lose his calm.

"Watanuki," he said as best he could and reached up with his bound hands, "let me go."

For a second he thought Watanuki might see reason when he reached down to run his fingers over his roped wrists, but instead, he did something worse. He reached behind the archer and tugged on the excess rope and tightened it, effectively dragging Doumeki's arms above his head where he couldn't move them.

"OI."

A glance at his left showed that the other boy had done the same. No matter how he tried, the ropes wouldn't budge. Watanuki smiled and commented as he nestled, sitting on Doumeki's knees. "Strong, isn't it? Yuuko-san gave us the rope and Saiga-san taught me that knot. I've been practicing it for awhile to get it right."

"Why?"

"Because you never listen to me, Doumeki. You think you're the one in control and can just do whatever you please and at any time, regardless of what I want."

What the hell? He was always thinking about what Watanuki might want! "I—"

"So, this is my revenge."

Those two slim hands were pushing up shirt and undoing his belt and he began to be feeling a little frantic. He'd let Watanuki do what he wanted, but not in the same room as someone else. Watanuki's little mews were for him alone. The expressions weren't for anyone else. No one was supposed to see.

A hand closed around him and he was already half hard as it was, seeing Watanuki's thin shirt open. There was a gasp to his right, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful creature that was above him and pushing him to until his back was against the wall.

"You're going to beg for me, Doumeki." He leaned in close and whispered hotly in the archer's ear, tongue going to suckle on the skin lightly. "You're definitely going to beg for me, _Shizuka_."

Now that wasn't fair, pulling out his name like that and saying it in such a seductive voice. He grit his teeth as he became fully erect under those ministrations and Watanuki's thumb pressed down hard on his slightly leaking tip. He gasped but couldn't look away from that face inches from his. That face he wanted to kiss just _so badly_ right then.

"You still look hot with glasses."

There was a flash of surprise over that angelic face, as if he hadn't expected that, and he swore he thought he saw a flush of pink on those adorable cheeks. As if to 'punish' him, the hand that had been caressing him, became teasing. Feather light touches all over him until he wanted to scream.

"Beg for me, Shizuka. I can make you feel so good."

Where the hell had he learned some of this stuff? But at this point, he was ready to say anything to get more. Watanuki's hand was moving away, leaving him hard, painful, and wanting. He just had to look at all that exposed skin above him…

"…please…"

"Say my name."

"Watanuki…"

"No, my first name."

"Kimihiro, please…"

There was a pleased smile on his boyfriend's face and suddenly the light that had been blocked out from the ceiling fan was too bright when Watanuki moved. Surprised, he blinked dazedly and glanced down, only to stiffen at where…

Watanuki pulled him out gently and ran his tongue over his leaking tip, causing him groan and arch into that hot mouth. He had long since forgotten that there was anyone else in the room and could only concentrate on the fact that Watanuki, terribly shy and embarrassed Watanuki, was actually sucking him off.

This had to be a fantasy because this couldn't happen in real life.

Doumeki found climax not a few minutes later and watched in shocked haziness as Watanuki _swallowed_ his release. What the hell had happened to his boyfriend? Not that he found it terrible or anything, but…

Without saying another word, his boyfriend was gone. That Kazahaya fellow had left only a few seconds after.

"Kimihiro-kun, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kazahaya-kun."

"Really? Because you look really red."

Kazahaya watched worriedly as the blush deepened, but a softly happy look filled his features. They were currently in their base of operations: aka, the kitchen of the house that Yuuko had let them use. She said it was her summer house, but…

"Yeah, it's just…he can be so cute sometimes."

He smiled in response. "Did he say something?"

"He said that…" Watanuki giggled nervously, "that I looked hot in glasses."

Kazahaya laughed with him and could see very well just how much Watanuki was in love with his boyfriend. It was sweet to watch, actually. No matter how irate Watanuki seemed to be and how determined he was to go through with his revenge, there was no doubt in his mind that Watanuki loved Doumeki.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Kazahaya turned red as he remembered the flushed look on Rikuou's face when he'd finally gotten up the courage to take him in his mouth. He'd wanted to go all the way then, but that wasn't part of the revenge…It was just…he loved Rikuou so much that his heart felt like it would burst and though he wasn't sure if Rikuou was aware of what he'd been saying, but he had said some of the nicest things.

"He…he called me angel at one point."

They shared secret smiles, but by this time he could tell that Watanuki also doubted whether they wanted to go through the rest of the revenge. Maybe part of the reason that he went through with this was to know just how far Rikuou's love for him went. At this point, he couldn't honestly remember the reason why he'd done all this.

A ringing interrupted their quiet moment and he grabbed his cellphone. "Hello? Oh? Hold on." He turned and held out the phone to his slightly smaller companion. "It's your boss."

"Oh, hello?" It was interesting to hear a one-sided conversation as it was. "Yes, we, uh, we did that. Well, I…Yeah, but…It's that late? Um…we—no, we can too do it! We're _not_ getting cold feet!" He looked for confirmation at Kazahaya. "We can too finish what we started! We're not that weak to stop now!" His look pleaded for Kazahaya to agree and he finally nodded. "I know that, stop it!"

Watanuki hung up the phone and set it on the table. There was a moment of silence and finally the boy looked up with a serious expression on his face. "Do you want to finish this? If you don't, we can untie Himura-san and you two can go."

"What about—"

"I'm going to go all the way. I…have to. For myself, more than anyone else."

Seeing such a determined expression, Kazahaya could only nod. "I'm going to go all the way through it."

A faint sigh of relief came from his friend. "Thanks. It sort of…makes me feel better that I'm not alone in this."

Kazahaya followed, his stomach in knots. Would….would Rikuou get mad at him? If he did, would he ever forgive him? Perhaps it was a bit late to worry about this now…

The door slid open, not ten minutes later than when they'd left. The two boys inside seemed to have recovered from their earlier shock and Kazahaya gulped when his golden-brown eyes touched a fierce pair of green ones. Was he mad?

Remembering the steely resolve of Watanuki, he gathered his own and approached his boyfriend. Without saying a word, he loosened the ropes, only so long that he could pin Rikuou down on the floor laying down with his arms above his head. Thank god for the special rope that Yuuko had given them, otherwise he had no doubt that Rikuou would have broken free of it by now with his power.

"Kazahaya…"

The warning in that voice he registered, but didn't let him back down. For the first time since they'd brought them in, he leaned down to kiss those addicting lips and almost instantly, Rikuou took control of the kiss. This was the reason why they'd done this, he remembered. To control, to take charge, and not to just go with the flow.

Pulling away, he gasped a little. Neither Watanuki nor himself had taken the time to deal with their erections from before and for some reason, just a kiss with Rikuou could make him harder than anything else.

"Kazahaya, untie my hands. Let me do this."

"No," he whispered and pulled out the lube that Watanuki had given him moments before they'd entered. He let it drop a little onto the floor and slowly pulled off his pants. Rikuou's eyes hungrily lusted after his nude form and he blushed to the roots of his hair. His hand shook a little and he squirted the lotion on his fingers.

Rikuou's eyes widened when he saw what Kazahaya was about to do and he jerked his bound hands. "Kazahaya, please let me do this!"

It was awkward, more awkward than he had imagined, as he slid his finger inside of himself to get ready. He winced in pain, noticing that it never really hurt when Rikuou used his fingers, which obviously meant he hadn't quite got the hang of it yet. While Rikuou and Doumeki had been unconscious, Kakei had taken him aside and did his best to explain how one did it themselves without actually showing him. That would have been too embarrassing and it was hard enough for Kakei to not have Saiga there as he explained it softly and without trying to mortify Kazahaya like Saiga would have done.

Painful or not, he finally got the hang of it despite Rikuou's rather worried look and he gently inserted his second finger, eyes becoming hazy. Since he was straddling his boyfriend's waist, he could feel Rikuou getting hard and pressing up against him.

"Kazahaya…" There was pure want in that voice, as if he was nearly on the edge of his control.

Pulling his fingers away and groaning in dissatisfaction, he put more of the lube on Rikuou's arousal. When he shifted position and got ready, Rikuou figured out what he was going to do yet again and he tried once more.

"Kazahaya, please let me do this. You're—"

"I won't hurt myself," he shot back breathily, still pleased by the concern. "Kakei-san explained to me how to do it. Besides, it's you. You can't hurt me."

There was the very real statement in his eyes that said, _Yes, I can_ but he ignored it.

It was harder than he thought and tighter than normal when he forced himself down on Rikuou's erection. Rikuou let out a hiss and bucked his hips the last way until he was buried inside of Kazahaya and Kazahaya was gasping. He desperately wanted release, had been holding it in for so long ever since he'd…

"God, Kazahaya, _let me go_, I beg you."

Kazahaya couldn't deny him any longer and reached down to untie the ropes. A gasp to his right made him hazily glance over there to see that Watanuki had already done so before and was currently being pressed against the wall while Doumeki suckled on his nipple, nipping it slightly. Somehow, Kazahaya could see why Doumeki would be jealous, because Watanuki looked so sexy in just that shirt and his glasses askew on his face, cheeks flushed and lips begging in a litany for more.

Rikuou surged up while he had been faintly preoccupied and switched their positions until Kazahaya was pressed against the carpeted floor. Rikuou flexed his wrists a little as he readied his first thrust and made Kazahaya cry out. He wrapped his arms tightly around those broad, tattooed shoulders and forced his hips up just as Rikuou pressed back in.

"Pay attention to only me," Rikuou whispered fiercely, obviously having noticed Kazahaya's side look when he'd untied him. "I am a very jealous man."

His boyfriend's hand clenched lightly on his butt and those strong lips quickly began leaving kiss marks on Kazahaya's neck. He couldn't help letting out a cry that somehow managed to blend with one of Watanuki's. Vaguely over that big shoulder of his boyfriend, he could see his friend desperately kissing Doumeki and clutching at the schoolboy's jacket tightly.

"Rikuou…Rikuou…Rikuou…" he gasped, eyes going hazy until he could barely see when his partner seemed interested only in making him scream. Each thrust was deeper than the last and more penetrating. Hands shifted to push his legs wider and those lustful green eyes staring at his very obvious trembling erection, only made him desperately harder.

"You're so beautiful, Kazahaya."

"God, Rikuou!"

He wasn't sure if he came first, or if Watanuki did, but he could swore their cries of elation came at the exact same time. Kazahaya's slim form melded into the carpet, but apparently it wasn't over quite yet. Rikuou's eyes were glinting at him and a smirk played at his lips.

"We're not done, Kazahaya. We are _far_ from over."

Watanuki said his reply for him in a distorted word of: "_What?!_"

Helplessly, he watched as Rikuou turned to glance and met the golden eyes of Doumeki. They almost seemed to share a knowing smile and then Rikuou's attention was all on him and he was being turned around.

"Hey, Rikuou!"

"D-Doumeki!"

"Time for fun," Rikuou whispered in his ear and his gasps melded in a pretty orchestra with Watanuki's cries.

"How was it, Kudou-kun, Watanuki-kun?"

Kazahaya blushed to the roots of his hair as their employers accosted the four of them as they left Yuuko's little summerhouse. It was nearly night now. It had barely been noon when they'd dragged the two unconscious boys in there.

"Um, I…it was…um…"

"Watanuki, you have to tell me details!" the Dimensional Witch exclaimed, voice overriding his own stuttering one. Watanuki appeared the equivalent of a ruby red cherry and was currently yelling about how he didn't have to tell her anything.

Amid the bickering, Rikuou leaned down and whispered hotly in his ear, "I enjoyed your _revenge_, Kazahaya." And hand slid down suggestively to the front of his waist. "Perhaps I should tease you even _more_."

Kazahaya flushed with outrage and within moments, two very irate voices shattered the night with:

"**_YOU BASTARD!_**"

** End **


	3. Part 3 Final

He was already waiting for him when he'd arrived.

Himura Rikuou had cornered one of his bosses to ask where a Doumeki Shizuka lived or how he could contact him. He couldn't deny that the memory of his kitten-y Kazahaya's 'revenge' left him smug. In fact, that was perhaps the best sex they'd ever had.

However, he had something to discuss with Watanuki Kimihiro's boyfriend.

"Didn't think I'd see you again."

Rikuou shrugged at Doumeki's statement and shoved his hands in his pockets, dropping down to sit on the bench beside the other boy. "I didn't either, but it wouldn't stop bugging me."

"What?"

His green eyes were hard as they met the golden, indifferent gaze. "Three days ago was, without a doubt, mind-blowing. However, I'm sure you agree with my sentiment that you are to never speak of what you saw." He would never allow this boy to breathe a single word of how unspeakably sexy and adorable he'd made Kazahaya look that day.

For a moment, Doumeki didn't say anything. "So long as you don't say anything about Watanuki, I won't say anything about him."

Rikuou nodded, happy that he'd gotten that out of the way. He supposed he shouldn't have needed to through all that effort just for that, as this boy wasn't exactly the talkative type. In fact, they both seemed to have quite the same mindset. But, still…he felt better all the same just to be absolutely _sure_.

"You know they're there, right?"

"Well, they're hardly being _subtle_ about it," Rikuou responded dryly.

Really, how could he not know that Kazahaya and apparently Watanuki as well were currently huddling behind the bench they were sitting on? He'd known the moment he left that Kazahaya thought he was sneakily trailing behind him, but with a boy as clumsy as he was, there was no way to do that. Given the distance they were at though, as there wasn't any coverage anywhere closer, he doubted they could hear what they were saying.

The thought made him smirk and he let an arm drape around the back of the bench, as if he and the boy next to him were dating. "Want to get our own little revenge?"

Doumeki looked at him expressionlessly. "Why?"

"Well, yes, the sex was no doubt mind-blowing for you too, I'm sure, but it's the principle of the thing. Can you just let it go? I mean, think about it. If you're of the same kind of mindset as me, the idea of anyone seeing your boyfriend's precious little whimpers and cries and expressions is nearing sacrilege and they let it happen. Shouldn't they get punished for this?"

That head tilted as the boy seriously thought about it. And for the first time in their acquaintance, he saw those stoic lips lift in a quirk that was somewhere between a smile and a smirk. "When you put it like that, I can't argue."

Rikuou smiled smugly, sure that the two behind them would never know it was coming. "Glad we both agree."

He leaned in, as if to whisper something in Doumeki's ear, and out of the very corner of his eye, he could see the two stiffen. After all, when it came to Kazahaya, Rikuou's eyes were like a hawk.

"Let's go find a store. I know just how to do this."

Doumeki turned his head so that their faces were inches apart. "How?"

Rikuou dropped his arm over the slightly shorter boy and walked them off casually. He could practically feel his kitten's fur standing on end and the fury that that gaze was boring into his back. How could Kazahaya _not_ know that _he_ knew he was there?

"Take advantage of their weaknesses. When they finally can't handle it anymore and interrupt us, going on a tirade, we hand them a gift and tell them that we had only wanted to pick something nice out for them. Make them feel terribly guilty for ever suspecting us and when we get home, they'll be…properly grateful."

Doumeki, he thought, seem pleased with the idea. Rikuou would have suggesting having Doumeki put his arm around the bigger boy's waist, but that might shatter the illusion and have the plan jump the shark. With just a casual arm around Doumeki's shoulder, it could still be taken as just a friendly gesture, but if there was Doumeki's arm around his waist, it wouldn't be so ambiguous anymore.

They detoured into a novelty shop and on the pretense of turning his head to glance at something, he noticed the two trying to peer discreetly around to see what was happening into the window glass. He almost destroyed their whole plan by laughing, as the two suspicious and fury-tinted boys were drawing quite the attention of the crowd on the streets.

Something caught Rikuou's eye and he tugged Doumeki in that direction. It was a ring on a chain for a necklace and oddly enough, the little jewel on it was shaped just like a cat. It was just perfect for his little kitten.

As if knowing his thoughts without saying, Doumeki shifted until his body blocked what Rikuou was looking at from view and he picked it up. This would be sure to stop Kazahaya in his tracks.

"You see anything in here?"

A smirk appeared again, for the second time that day, on the other boy's lips and he nodded. Following Doumeki's lead, he hid the item that Doumeki had chosen from the outside view. The clerk, seeing the two boys being so closely intimate, flushed and stuttered as she rang up their purchases.

"Oh, could you bag that extra? I'd like to make sure my little kitten doesn't see what's in it."

She relaxed a little at the implication of a girlfriend and giggled. "Sure." Picking up the hint, she double bagged both of their gifts and must have assumed that the reason he had his arm around the younger boy was that they were good friends.

Well, he'd never _said_ he'd had a girlfriend. He'd just called Kazahaya his little kitten, like he usually did.

Upon the bright sunlight shining down on them once they were out of the store, Rikuou turned toward the park again. "How long do you think it'll be before they break?"

Doumeki didn't even have to look back. "Five minutes, max. Watanuki can't handle much longer."

"Hmm…too long, we're already here." And it was such a perfect setting since no one was currently around in the park. "Turn your head this way just a little as I lean in. It can be mistaken for a kiss."

Just like he had predicted, it pushed it over the edge, as there was a scream of rage from behind them. He couldn't tell if it was from Kazahaya or Watanuki, but it was a beautiful piece of music that had him rolling over with laughter inside. Putting on a magnificent show of acting, which he should have gotten an academy award for, he jerked his arm off Doumeki's shoulders and looked properly shocked.

"Kazahaya…"

"You…you…you…we're through!"

If he hadn't been so supremely amused and knew the truth, he would have been terribly upset at the big, fat, crocodile tears that were streaming down Kazahaya's cheeks. However, unlike Kazahaya, there were no tears on Watanuki's face. His was filled with an unquenchable fury and he breathed in slowly and calmly, which obviously meant that he was at the height of his anger.

"What are you talking about, Kazahaya? Why this all of a sudden?" he demanded, faking irate and upset beautifully.

"You…you…date…Doumeki-san…I l-love you and y-yet you…if you d-didn't w-want me…"

Suddenly, it wasn't funny anymore, seeing how truly upset Kazahaya had gotten and inwardly he sighed. The boy just had to go and ruin his fun. It wasn't any good if he wasn't angry.

"Kazahaya, I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did!" he sobbed. "I saw it, you k-k-kissed Doumeki-san just now…!"

"I just let him see what I bought you!"

"H-huh?"

Apparently Kazahaya had failed to notice the nice white bag he had in his hand. A surprised and wary look melded with the broken-heart-sadness that had previously adorned his face and Rikuou sighed in a resigned and loving way, pulling his boyfriend close. "I just asked him to go shopping with me, geez! I really liked your revenge and I guess…I wanted to get you something, as, uh, you know, a gift."

God, he deserved an EMMY for this.

Kazahaya blinked and then flushed, looking properly contrite. He reached for the bag like a little kid, but Rikuou wouldn't let him have it and merely whispered in his ear, "Let's get out of here so they can talk."

In fact, Watanuki had yet to say a word, but it was obvious he wasn't even listening to a whit of their conversation. His mismatched eyes were full of fury and he was apparently waiting to leash it out until they were alone. Doumeki's expression didn't even twitch.

"I should go tell Kimihiro-kun…"

But when his boyfriend moved to go near, Rikuou dragged him back. "I think we can let his boyfriend do that, don't you? Besides, don't you want to know what I got you?" He let his lips run down that slim neck and enjoyed the shivers it produced.

"Okay…"

Doumeki had never seen Watanuki so angry before. He would have been feeling slightly guilty about tricking him, but every time he did, he could only think of that time that Kazahaya had licked Watanuki's ear. He could only remember Kazahaya glancing over to see Watanuki, as he'd taken him pressed up against the wall and looked sexier than he had _ever_ seen the bespectacled boy. Just those things alone reminded him why he'd done it.

He was indeed somewhat angry about it. Sure, it had been the best sex yet and he had Watanuki's image imprinted into his brain, but that didn't change the fact that Watanuki should never have allowed anyone else but him to ever see that side of him. This was justifiable payback.

"Son…of…a…" But Watanuki was a polite creature and just couldn't finish that expletive, like he knew he couldn't. "You…after what we did…after what I told you after…the sides of me that I have allowed you to see all this time we've been dating…" He didn't even think Watanuki was aware that he was crying. "I thought you were _different_, Doumeki! I thought you, of all people, would never _**betray me!!**_"

"I didn't," he replied calmly, only slightly moved by Watanuki's upset tears and rage. He was a pushover for his boyfriend, so he had to constantly keep Watanuki's transgressions in the forefront of his mind, or he'd melt.

"**_Yes, you did!_**" he screamed, reaching new decibels that Doumeki hadn't known a human voice could ever possibly produce. "You were **_kissing_** him!! And not only someone else, but _Kazahaya-kun's boyfriend!_ **How could you, you bastard!**"

"Do I look like I've been kissing?" Rhetorical question so he promptly continued before Watanuki could insist that he'd been doing so. "Himura-san only asked me out today to help him shop for something for his boyfriend."

"_Liar_!"

"It's true." He held out the white bag in front of him, drawing Watanuki's attention toward it. "See? I got something for you."

Watanuki opened and closed his mouth for several minutes and suspiciously grabbed the bag and looked inside. His eyes widened in shock and Doumeki could sure imagine why. It _had_ to be hitsuzen and Yuuko pulling strings because he would never have imagined such a thing existed.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…It's a…it's a…"

"Mokona cooking clock."

It was shiny, ceramic, and black. It had a pleased expression, ears against its sides and its mouth was open. Only set inside that maw was a clock and timer. "You said you needed another one."

Watanuki's hands were shaking, but he wasn't looking at him. "Liar…" he whispered.

"I'm not," he replied, finally approaching his boyfriend and touching those trembling shoulders, murmuring in his ear, "I love you, Watanuki. I'd never, ever betray you."

The shorter boy mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said…you can call me…by my first name…Shizuka."

Doumeki smiled a little and tilted that head up so he could leave a kiss on lips as soft as rose petals. "Okay…Kimihiro."

"Really, it's amazing," Watanuki muttered, turning over the clock in his hands as he draped over Doumeki's naked body after an intense hour of sex. "I didn't…it's something I would expect of Yuuko-san, but…a _novelty_ shop?"

"Maybe she knows the owner?"

"Yeah, but how would she know you'd be going there?"

Doumeki thought about it. "Maybe that guy, her friend. Kakei-san or whatever."

"Yeah, she doesn't have any _normal_ friends, so he'd have to be special in some way. And I think that Kazahaya-kun mentioned he might have the ability to see the future." The other boy blushed and whispered shyly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you."

"Well, I have to admit that his acting was over the top."

"Huh?"

Shit.

Well, revenge wasn't revenge unless the person knew about it, right? Doumeki scratched his head a little and shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands beneath his head again as he lay on his back. "Himura-san called me out today to tell me to forget that I'd ever seen any part of his boyfriend naked, and we agreed never to speak of what we saw if I didn't speak of it."

"…Huh?" The disbelief on Watanuki's face was becoming more pronounced and he knew that there was going to be an inevitable outburst coming when he finished.

"And we were both still mad at you two." When there was confusion in the eyes that were riveted on him, he expanded further, his eyes growing a tad harsh. "Let me put it this way. Kimihiro, I love you to death. You were the sexiest creature I'd ever laid my eyes on that day. However, it still makes me mad that you allowed someone else to see you like that."

"They weren't paying attention—!!!"

"So we got revenge of our own," he continued without pause. "Himura-san suggested we show some fuzzy behavior that could be taken either way, like you did to us, while we got you something."

The silence after he finished was beginning to bother him. Carefully he pulled the clock from trembling hands so it didn't get smashed and as soon as he did that, it sounded like an explosion happened from apartment 104.

"_**I HATE YOU!**_"

Across town, there was equal explosion of, "**_ASSHOLE!_**"

** End **  



End file.
